


Repairs

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [50]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: just a bit of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kryptaria requested "Finn, Poe, and Rey are scouting a new planet, looking for a good location for their next outpost in the war against the First Order. They stumble upon Fitz and Simmons, who went through a portal For Science, because science has nothing to do with common sense and self-preservation. Bonus points for BB8 being involved."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).



> Kryptaria requested "Finn, Poe, and Rey are scouting a new planet, looking for a good location for their next outpost in the war against the First Order. They stumble upon Fitz and Simmons, who went through a portal For Science, because science has nothing to do with common sense and self-preservation. Bonus points for BB8 being involved."

While Finn and Poe patrolled the perimeter, Rey peered over the man’s shoulder as he frowned at the damaged equipment before him.

The woman stood next to him, arms crossed.

Many moments passed in silence. When Rey could hardly stand it a second longer, the two began to talk–if you could call it talking.

“What if–”

“Not enough power. Maybe if we–”

“No, we’ll never get enough wind velocity here to make that work–”

“What about the–”

“We’re out. Do you think if–”

“Probably not; the oxygen levels would drop too low.”

They paused again, the frowns returning to their faces, and Rey took her shot.

“Not necessarily.”

They both looked over to her, almost startled to see her though she’d been standing there the whole time. 

“If you just–” She moved forward and began uncoupling the power converter. The pair began squawking in unison, rushing to stop her, but it hardly mattered as she was almost done anyway.

“And then reroute it through the exhaust, like this,” she explained, demonstrating. “Wouldn’t that do it?”

She looked up to them, smiling at their blank faces.

“Bloody hell,” said the man.

The woman beamed at her. “Brilliant!”

And BB-8 beeped out a coo of happiness, grateful to have a working lighter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665/an-attempt-to-wrangle-chaos) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
